Curse Corrupted
by Torren
Summary: Ayame Niwa's 14th birthday...She is tired of hearing silly stories from her father about him changing into some theif named Dark, that is, untill she has a dream about the guy she likes from school and soemthing weird happens!Chapter 8 is up!
1. Birthday

Curse Corrupted 

Sadly, I do not own DNAngel, no matter how often I claim the bishies to be mine. Grr. However, Yume, Ayame, and Kohaku are all mine. ; so are a few others, probably...don't know where im going with this yet. Well, enjoy!

FORWARD: 25 years have passed since Krad and Dark were sealed and the curse broken. Now Daisuke and Riku have 2 children, Daiichi (15) and Ayame (13), and Satoshi and Risa have one, Yume, (13). Do not worry, chaos will ensue when we open with Ayame's 14th birthday....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: Birthday

"I'm home!" Ayame yelled as she and her older brother Daiichi Niwa entered their home. Daiichi started up the stairs but stopped when his sister pulled his bookbag. "Where are you going?"

"Homework. Big essay due tomorrow..."

"Sure, sure. Didn't dad promise us another story today?"

"He did? Screw the essay! I wanna hear more about Dark!"

"You are so immature. And I thought you were supposed to be my role model, big brother."

"Feh, I'm only older by a year and a half. Not like it makes any difference to you, little sis."

"Don't call me that" Ayame glared.

"Daiichi, Ayame, come in here, I got something I want to show you," They heard Daisuke's, their father, voice from the other room.

The kids entered their father's studio, where he did all of his paintings, for that was what he did now. Daisuke held something Ayame and Daiichi assumed to be a picture covered in a light blue cloth.

"Happy 14th birthday, Ayame" He smiled as he handed the picture to his daughter. Ayame opened it, revealing a picture of herself in what looked to be a ball gown, surrounded by iris's, her favorite flower.

"Oh, dad I love it!" She wraped her arms around Daisuke, still somehow clinging to the picture.

"I'm glad you do. Ah, I can't believe you are 14 already!"

"Hey, dad, didn't you turn into Dark the night you turned 14?" Daiichi asked. Ayame had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, I did. Really scared the hell out of me too."

"What'd Dark look like?" Ayame asked.

"Well," Daisuke started flipping through a photo album that had been sitting on his desk, then he stopped on a page with a tall, handsome, dark haired man standing next to Ayame and Daiichi's grandmother. "This is him. Haven't I showed you this before?"

"No..." -_it is strange that he has a picture...I still don't believe that Dark is real. How can one person turn into someone else? And on top of that, grow wings and fly?_ -"AHH!" Ayame jumped when With jumped on her shoulder. The little white fuzz ball kuu-ed and brushed up against her face, which was now smiling. "You silly little thing!"

Daisuke smiled, wondering just how old that little fuzz ball really was, and also, if Dark was gone, just why his wings still existed, though he really loved having With around.

"Why didn't I turn into Dark?" Daiichi asked his father.

"The curse was broken. Dark...doesn't exist anymore..." Ayame sensed a bit of remorse in her fathers voice.

_-Dark is kinda cute_, Ayame thought. _It would be cool if he were real...-_

----Later that night

"Goodnight!" Ayame walked into her room, stuffed with birthday cake. She yawned and got changed for bed. She pulled the bright pink nightdress over her head and pulled the hair tie out of her long red braid and tossed it on her dresser. Tired, she lay down in her bed, wishing once again that Kohaku, the one boy in class worth her affections, would just notice her. Unfortunately, the boy was quiet and probably too shy to come up to her.

She fell asleep with the same thought she always did: Why won't he notice me?

As soon as she fell asleep, she woke with a searing pain in her chest, which diminished as fast as it had come. A little freaked out, she decided a glass of water would help calm her down. She went to the bathroom, where she got herself the water...then looked in the mirror.

Her long red hair was now short, oddly cut, and purple. She gasped when she realized she no longer had breasts, but now had a well toned flat chest. She still wore the nightdress, which looked really strange in the body she realized she was in, the same guy her father had shown her a picture of earlier that day—it was DARKS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...like? My first DNAngel fic here. hope you all like it! Comments are nice, and they will get me to write the next chapter faster.

Next chapter: "Why does dad want me to go to Yume Hikari's house, and what the heck does her father have to do with this???"


	2. Awakening

So, like so far? Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Have fun with chapter 2!

Note: -internal speech/thought, as in dark and ayame speaking- "speech"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Awakening 

Ayame stared in disbelief at the image in the mirror. Her long red hair was replaced with strangely cut purple hair, her red eyes now purple, and her breasts nonexistent. She inwardly laughed at how funny it was to see Dark, her father's valiant hero and lady magnet in a bright pink nightie, yet over that little bit of humor came the fact she was not herself...literally.

She put her hands to her chest, to find that her breasts weren't there, and as they trailed a little farther down, she noted that there was, disturbingly, something ELSE she hadn't had before.

With this, it struck her that this was not a dream, and she really DID turn into Dark Mousy. She slowly made her way down the stairs to the living room, where Daisuke and Riku were watching a movie.

"D-Dad? There's something wrong..."

"What is it?" Daisuke said as he turned to his daughter, only to find Ayame's voice, amusingly, coming out of Darks' body. "Oh shit!" Through his squeal of concern, he couldn't help but laugh at the same time—just seeing Dark in bright pink was funny.

"DAD! What the hell is going on?"

"It...It's HIM!" Riku spazzed seeing her husbands' alter ego now, well, her daughters.

"Mom! It's me, Ayame!"

"Daisuke, I thought you said this wouldn't happen." Riku was rather disturbed at the fact Dark was standing in front of her...even more so that he spoke using Ayame's voice. That just added to the humor that Dark was, wearing the nightgown.

"Well...this can't be a good thing...Dark and Krad were sealed back then. If you turned into Dark...no, I can't let that happen. Ayame, this will sound odd, but...do you hear any voices right now?" Daisuke's question was strange, and what was weirder was the next thing Ayame heard.

-Let me out, I need to speak with your dad.-

"WHAT?"

-Hm, just let me out. It's ok.-

"It's ok, Ayame, it's Dark. It's not like he's going to hurt you. Please, this needs to be settled, I can't let this continue. Let him take over..."Ayame gave her father a scared look, not wanting to be 'taken over' by anyone, "Trust me, Ayame."

Ayame felt herself be pushed to the back of her mind, though she was still able to hear what was going on. She was scared and clueless, and she hated it.

"We meet again," Dark's familiar voice spoke.

"It seems so. I just don't understand why. I thought you were sealed that day."

"So did I."

"Either way, we must warn Hiwatari. Ayame can direct you to Yume's place. You can take it from there." Ayame noticed a strange sense of seriousness in her father's voice.

"Right. WITH!" Dark summoned the little white fuzz ball. With changed into a black ball of feathers and attached himself to Dark's back, becoming the legendary black wings. He went toward the door, but was stopped by Daisuke's hand on his shoulder as he got his hand on the knob.

"You...might want to change before you leave." Daisuke was trying to hold in his laughter, but it wasn't working too well.

Dark looked down, and blushed realizing what he was wearing. Even Riku laughed when she realized what Daisuke meant.

A few minutes later Ayame screamed as Dark took to the skies, totally unprepared for flight. Dark laughed.

'Why are we going to Yume's place?' Ayame wondered, but dared not voice this thought to the boy inside her. They flew in silence, or, near silence. Dark tried to spark some conversation with his new counterpart, but she was too reluctant. The only time she actually said anything was when she saw Yume's place below them.

-There it is! It's the big house down there- Ayame saw her Yume's house and knew it even from above. She screamed again as Dark went into a high-speed nosedive towards the house, and once again, Dark laughed.

"Daisuke...What's going on?" Riku's voice was mixed with fright, nervousness, and she was just plain freaked out.

"I don't know, Riku. I really don't know." Daisuke seemed distraught. He thought it was cool having Dark around again, but as good as that was, that meant that his niece Yume's 14th birthday was something to be scared of, and there wasn't much time. Yume was only born 2 days after Ayame. That meant Krad would be back as well, if they didn't do something fast. "If Ayame became Dark...that means Yume may become Krad as well. That's not good at all."

"Yume? She can't—"

"It will be all right." Daisuke said, reassuringly. 'I hope.'

Yume gave her mom and dad both hugs before saying goodnight and dancing up the stairs.

"Only 2 more days till I turn 14!" she said aloud while she got ready for bed. She looked out her window and noticed a large black bird in the sky. She wondered just what it was but slowly came to realize it wasn't a bird, but a person flying towards her window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how you like! This didn't get too far, but who can resist wanting to see our favorite black winged bish in bright pink night clothes?

Dark: -blush- GET THAT OFF ME!

Torren: I am the authoress. Behold my powers! You know, I feel kinda bad for Ayame in this one...oh well!

Dark: Grrrrr...

Next time: "Dark? DARK!" "What the hell? You mean, Yume will be...no. It can't happen." "Who is that man? He's hot..."


	3. Bad News

Thanks for the comments! Love ya all! Heres chappy 3 for ya! (You KNOW you wanna see Krad in a pink nightie now.... well, maybe not pink...but something...still thinking about that...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Bad News 

Yume looked out her window as the large black bird, no winged man, came toward her window. He landed on her balcony and she stepped back, very scared. She had to be dreaming, she had to be! Since when do people have wings? Just to be safe, she grabbed her softball bad, which she kept against her closet door.

"Who are you? Yume said, scared stiff.

"Its ok, I'm a friend"

"Sure, sure. Like I believe THAT."

"You can put that thing" THUNK "OUCH! Put that thing down, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Dark rubbed his shin where the wooden bat had just made contact. Yume swung again but Dark caught it, pulling it out of her hands. She stepped back, eyes wide. She searched for something else that would cause sufficient damage to her oppressor, but could find nothing and was backed into a corner.

"DAD!"

"Eh, that's not exactly how I wanted to meet your father, you know."

About to scream again, Yume was halted by the invasion of personal space from Dark's unsuspected kiss. It was quick, just enough to freak her out. Dark smirked and backed away and walked towards the door out of the bedroom.

"DADDY!!!" Yume screamed again, trying to get the kiss that was supposed to be reserved for the one she loved first out of her head.

"Yume, be quiet. I was hoping to surprise your father..." Dark was a little embarrassed, as he didn't really want to see what Satoshi had up his sleeve for this meeting, under the circumstances.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs just seconds before the door flung open. A familiar blue haired man stood, eyes wide, followed by another familiar face, the one that followed him so often in the past.

"DARK!" cheered Risa, a little happy to see her first crush again, not having aged a day.

"YOU!?" Satoshi wasn't as thrilled as his wife.

"What the hell is going on?" Yume sank in the corner, freaked out even more by the idea that her parents KNEW this pervert.

----

Meanwhile, Ayame cowered in the back of her mind. Dark had just kissed her best friend, her cousin. With HER body. Well, not exactly of course, but still, technically, she kissed her! Ayame shuddered, hoping this was all just a nightmare.

----

A little while later, Dark was sitting in the dining room talking with Satoshi while Risa sat consoling her daughter. (Oh how Risa wished she could have had the same experience! After all these years, Dark was still hot!)

"Dark, I can't allow this to go on. I cannot allow Yume to turn...no, it just won't happen. Krad will now come back." Satoshi has a hint of fear in his voice, something Dark knew he never heard before. Perhaps he had softened since he didn't have to deal with Krad anymore.

"It started for you when you turned 14, right?" Satoshi nodded, "When does she turn 14?"

"In 2 days."

"Guess we don't have much time. I don't know if I'd be able to fight him knowing your daughter was his vessel."

"And you think I would let you touch him knowing that? I think not." Satoshi was clearly against Yume becoming Krad. And if she did, who could save her? Dark fought him, even though he did feel it, due to Krad's love to torture him. He would not let anyone feel the same pain. "...That's besides the fact Krad would want me dead." He paused for a minute, "I don't think we can keep the girls separated though."

"Why would we have to?"

"Triggers. I'm assuming he will respond to the same thing he did with me."

"Oh, makes sense...Well, for me it was Daisuke's crush on Risa." Dark paused and smirked with the idea he had since back then. "So for you it was..." smirk.

"That's not it. It was you." Satoshi replied nonchalantly. After a strange look from Dark and a long pause he continued, "His hatred for you, that is."

"Phew, I'm glad that's how it was." Dark said, even know he knew better. (AN: ok fangirls, you KNOW that glomp/tackle in epi 1 had ulterior motives!)

----

A little while later, Dark was forced (by Risa) to go apologize to Yume for freaking her out. She was a little better facing him knowing he was a family friend...yet still not knowing that he in fact shared a body with her friend.

----

Ayame wasn't too sure she understood what was going on...She turned into Dark, but Yume would be someone too? And why was her uncle and Dark so scared of it? Dark didn't seem THAT bad...even if he was a bit perverted. 'What am I saying, a bit? A BIT? HE KISSED YUME! I like, was just forced to kiss my cousin! Nasty!!!'

-Cousin? Well, just think of it like you watched me kiss her. –

-...It looked like you were planning on raping her...-

-It wasn't that bad. –

-YES IT WAS! I felt like I kissed her. It was gross!-

-Geez, with Daisuke it was easier. He twitched but he was a little ok with kissing girls...just not the ones he liked...-Dark swooped down near the church steeple getting closer to Daisuke's home. It was still in the same place, so he knew where it was. Ayame refused to lead him home.

-Dark? Who's Krad?- Ayame asked after a few seconds of silence.

-My antithesis, and right now, our worst nightmare.-

-Why? And what does Yume have to do with this?-

-Your dad left out some important details, I'm guessing. Seems you need a history lesson. Back when your dad and Satoshi were 14, Daisuke, as you know, had to deal with me in his mind. As you can see already, I'm not that bad.- Ayame could feel him smirk –But Satoshi, he had to deal with Krad, a darker force who threatened to overtake him completely.-

-Sounds freaky. How was he evil though?-

-Think of it this way: Imagine having something like me in your head, only constantly reacting to every emotion you had, and soon enough, you realize one of the kids in your class is your enemy, and every time you get near him, Krad threatens to overtake you and kill the person. The only objective Krad has is to kill me.-

-Eep. That doesn't sound good. But...again, what does this have to do with Yume?-

-Simple: You are your Daisuke's daughter and Yume is Satoshi's daughter. You inherited me, and Yume is destined to deal with Krad. Unfortunately, we can't let that happen.-

-So....Krad's like an evil more annoying version of you then, right? –

-Yes. Wait, did you just call me annoying? –

-Yes, I did. And Yume has to deal with him? Can't she just like, banish him out of her head? –

-That was aimed more at me, wasn't it? – This girl was starting to irritate Dark. Dark brushed it off and continued, - Well, I don't know too much about how Krad works with his tamer, but for me, - he smirked, -You get the returned true love of the one you like. Only then will I go away. Of course, you can help me do what I've been trying to do for a long time...Seal Krad, and thus seal me as well. Your father and your uncle did a great deed by helping me. Unfortunately, something went wrong, something I can't quite figure out. –

After another minute of silence, Ayame spoke up. –Ok, we're home. Give me back my body!-

-It's been a while since I've been here, can I just have a little freedom?- Dark smirked as he landed a few yards away from the Niwa home. Eventually, Dark let Ayame have her way. She sure had her mother's stubbornness. She ran inside as fast as she could, realizing now she was clad in what must have looked really good on Dark: Tight black clothing (which wasn't tight enough on her), along with some leather. Unfortunately, it was too big on her, and the way it fell on her, it nearly revealed a little too much to her neighbors.

She slammed the door behind her and stopped to catch her breath.

"Dark?" Riku came out from the kitchen, "Oh, Ayame! Good, your back. Your father is upstairs, he wants to know what happened, I think." She hugged her daughter, stepped back and looked at her, a dissatisfied look on her face. "And please, put something else on...Where's With?"

"He isn't here?"

"He was with you. Ayame, did you leave him outside?"

After noticing a faint scratching at the door, Ayame blinked and let the little fuzz ball inside. With scowled then jumped on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame got to her room and put her nightgown back on, much to Dark's dismay, and went in for a word with Daisuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, cruddy chapter. Gomen for taking a while, had writer's block. I swear, next chapter will be MUCH better!!!

Chapter 4 Preview: Remember Dark in the pink nightgown? Think of the pool party....Yume in a yellow polka dot bikini...You get the idea, ne?


	4. Crashed Party

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I feel so loved ; I'm so happy people like this fic so far. Well, here goes another chapter...this one probably more comical than the last...And if you think what I did to Dark was good, just wait till you see what I have in store for poor Krad... Enjoy!

(Ah, and as a side note, I'm skiping a few days...gomen! Right to the party! Yay!)

Please forgive any OOCness, as I have to play it by ear how they would react to certain situations, after this much time.....;;

I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to get up, and I hope to have the next one up in a shorter amount of time than it took for this one...gomen... . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: Crashed Party

"Ah, what a perfect day for a pool party!" Ayame pulled the curtains away from the window, looking outside. It was a beautiful day, and definitely good pool weather. Nothing could make this day go wrong!

-A pool party, eh?- Except Dark that was.

"Yes, And YOU can't do anything to stop it." – Ayame then caught a glimpse of Dark's thoughts—Girls in bikinis splashing around in the pool. –"PERVERT!"

Yes, Ayame was very much like her mother.

At another familiar place on the other side of town, Yume Hikari woke to the bright sun at her window and birds chirping happily outside. She was now 14 years old, she had the world in the palm of her hands and nothing could go wrong today! Today would be different from her other parties, something always went wrong. Today would be different, or so she thought. Somewhere, deep inside, she knew there was something bad coming. Something...

"Yume, breakfast!" Risa called from the kitchen. Yume put the bad thought out her head and started to go downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she could swear she heard laughter coming from what seemed like inside her. She shook that idea out her head as well, and continued downstairs for breakfast.

A few hours later...

"Cannonball!!!" Hiroshi yelled as he jumped off the diving board, splashing everyone in that end of the pool.

"HIROOO! I'm gonna get you for that!" Yume, being one of the closest people tackled Hiroshi, but only after giving him a face full of water. He blinked in confusion at first then splashed her back.

Ayame laughed, though she had gotten splashed as well, she didn't care as much. She laughed as poor Hiroshi got dunked again, and she thought she noticed a smile on Yume's face.

Ayame dived under the water, and when she came up she saw Kohaku coming around the side of the house. He was only a little late, but he had said he would be. Ayame got a warm sensation in her chest. She remembered the vague feeling a few nights ago in that dream...the one right before she woke up as Dark...it was the same. She jumped out of the pool and made way for the house.

"Ayame, where are you going?" Yume called after Ayame in mid splash.

Searching for a quick answer, Ayame yelled a quick, "Bathroom!" before she ran through the door and out of sight. As she got in the door, she felt herself be pushed out of control as she came in contact with something.

"What the hell?" Daiichi looked at the flustered man in front of him. He stared wide-eyed as he realized it was Dark. And not only was it Dark, but it was Dark...in a bikini. A pink one. (Really, now, Ayame has a thing for pink, doesn't she?)

Dark blushed a little, wishing he could grab something to hide what he just realized he was wearing. Anything would have been better. Even that nightgown from last time. At least that covered more. This was painfully tight!

Dark looked down at the shorter boy, who looked a lot like Daisuke. Daiichi's eyes widened like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not the fact that a good-looking man was wearing a bikini, but that it was Dark—that his fathers' stories were real.

Dark ran right past him as Daiichi blinked in confusion. Dark flew up the stairs and into a random room. He had hoped it to be vacant, but instead found Satoshi reading. Satoshi looked up from his book, and seeing dark almost revealing himself, smirked.

"Help yourself to my closet," Satoshi said, then went back to his book, smile widening.

Dark grabbed pants he hoped would fit and a shirt and, still blushing, found the bathroom to change. As he found the little clip to unhinge the tight bikini top, Dark heard Ayame curse wildly at him.

-Damn you! Give me back my body NOW!-

-Fine.- Dark closed his eyes and let Ayame resume control. He then smiled inwardly when Ayame realized her top was off. She screeched and got it back on as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Yume was still wrestling with Hiroshi when something pulsed inside of her chest. She rememberd the strange laughter from that morning, and dazing out for a split second, got dunked, scoring Hiroshi another point. Yume broke the surface, gagging for air. She wasn't expecting to be dunked, so she didn't hold her breath, and inhaled water.

"Hey, you ok Yume?" Hiroshi asked. "You weren't expecting me to actually dunk you, did ya?"

"No, I'll be fine...I'll be right back," Yume found the side of the pool, feeling like she was about to throw up and ran inside to the bathroom. Finding the door closed, she knelt down trying to catch her breath across the hall. –this can't be good- she thought. –What was that feeling?-

The pain in her chest washed over her once again, and she cringed as she felt some foreign power take over. White wings found their way out of her back, and her short bluish hair lengthened and lightened. Her mind went blank as that power took over.

Krad opened his cold golden eyes and turned his head to the side, looking at the mirror on the bathroom door, extremely uncomfortable. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. The golden haired man was wearing the skimpiest thing he had ever seen. A tiny yellow polka dotted bikini bottom sat tightly where it had fit comfortably on the girl moments before, while the top was ready to burst, it was stretching so far around his well built chest. An unfamiliar blush crossed his face...

...And only worsened when the door opened, revealing a young girl with a long red braid wearing a similar skimpy outfit in a bright pink color.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" Ayame was disturbed by the man in the sort of familiar bathing suit, yet couldn't resist thinking –wow...he'd kind of hot...-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, hope you liked! I got writers block in the middle, and couldn't think of what to do.....but, as you can see, I finished this chapter!


	5. Crashed Party Part 2

Heh, I hope you guys like it so far…things are about to get interesting in this next installment of Curse Corrupted. Least, I think so ;;; Well, enjoy!

And as always, I don't own this, sadly.-huggles imaginary dark plushie- 

Just a side note: It seems Krad had a slight personality change…not on purpose, of course, I just messed up, I'm not good at portraying him…it's a little more comical though ;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--he wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini…--

-He's kinda hot…and he's got wings!- Ayame thought, then noticed the strange feeling she suspected to be fear emulating from the side of her mind that was Dark.

"Who…who are you?" Ayame asked the oddly cross-dressed man.

-He's Krad. The one I warned you about. He is to your cousin as I am to you. And he's nowhere near as friendly as I am.- Dark explained.

-Nice? You? You are nothing but a good-looking perv!-

-Good looking? You really think so? - Dark said, almost flirting with his other half. He shook off the flirty feeling and got serious again.-Let me take over. Now. -

-No way!- Ayame protested -I JUST got my body back and you want it AGAIN? HELL NO!-

-…Kohaku…- She smiled inwardly as a warm feeling took over.

"YOU SUCK!" Ayame screamed aloud as Dark took over while the thought of Kohaku in swim shorts stayed fresh in her mind.

Now, normally this would be ok, Dark taking over and thus kicking the crap out of Krad. But there were a number of problems in this picture. 1: Krad was wearing a very tight yellow polka dot bikini. 2: Dark had just remembered that his counterpart was wearing a pink one. 3: Satoshi Hikari was just down the hall.

Hearing his niece's yelp Satoshi came running, expecting something completely different than what he found. He had never in a million years expected to find not only Dark, but Krad as well, BOTH wearing bikinis, looking very uncomfortable. If it weren't for his cool and collected nature, and the fact that Krad was present, he would have burst out laughing.

Krad eyed Satoshi, confused. It was clear he was older, but he was separate from Krad. -And what in the name of Hell am I wearing?!-

Dark suddenly remembered the shirt Satoshi had lent him only moments before was still in his grasp. He put it on immediately. Next thing he knew, Krad had grabbed the pants out of his hand and put them on. He also somehow managed to get the bikini bottom off while the pants were on, in one piece. Dark wasn't sure he wanted to know how he pulled that one off.

Krad's arm went around his waist to his wing, pulling out a pure white feather. He smirked and looked at Dark, holding the feather in front of him. The feather glowed softly as Krad got ready to send it hurling at Dark, but was knocked out of his hand as Satoshi tackled him.

"Dark, leave! I'll take care of her!" Satoshi had Krad pinned down, his hands above his head on the floor. Dark nodded and darted down the stairs.

-Her?- The thought drifted through Krad's head as he finally realized why he was wearing such a weird outfit, if you could call it that.

Unfortunately, once he got into the kitchen, he wasn't alone. It seemed like Kohaku and Kairi, another one of Ayame and Yume's friends, had come in for sodas.

Both eyed the good-looking man in the black shirt and hot pink high cut underwear suspiciously. Then Emiko walked in. She looked confused, and shoed the kids out of the kitchen, closing the curtains.

Dark started to explain what was going on, but was interrupted by yelling from upstairs, followed by a rather loud 'thud'. Emiko and Dark rushed up the stairs to find Satoshi helping a frazzled Yume to her feet. Once she saw Dark, she fell back to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Dark, either leave or change back." Satoshi said sternly.

Dark closed his eyes, letting Ayame take control again. His purple hair became her long red ponytail; the bikini was now…a little big for Ayame, and she was suddenly happy she had the shirt over it. Yume looked wide-eyed at her cousin, more disturbed than ever, especially remembering the man's kiss from the other night…which after some thought, she figured she liked. No… Was she in love with her cousins'…male side? ( o.0; ) Yume was scared and felt like she was about to cry.

"W-what the hell is going on?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Im SO sorry it took so long to update….ill try to update soon...I really will!


	6. Crashed Party Part 3

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for taking so effing long! School was killing me near the end and I got sick…then I went on vacation…I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting! Since its summer now I should be able to get a few more chapters done a little faster I'm SOOOOO sorry! And for all those who 'reviewed' begging me to continue (I know there were a few there, right?) thank you for kicking me to do so! It does help, and im very sorry for taking so long!

So, summary so far: Ayame has the luck to turn into Dark, and Yume unfortunately turns into Krad. Both are unsuspecting, and both hate it. Ayame is annoyed that every time she even thinks of her crushes name, Dark takes over. Yume, however, is now realizing that her trigger is Dark. She also finds this…revolting…the fact she likes her cousin's counterpart. So Yume is now flipping out with the uber annoying voice in her head, (belonging to none other than our favorite homicidal blonde angel) Ayame is flipping out over everything, and Satoshi is just plain freaking out over the fact that his daughter just turned into his worst nightmare, quite literally.

Yay awkward relationships!

No, I don't own DNAngel, but Ayame and Yume are mine, as are a few others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daddy…whats going on…?" Yume was utterly confused and scared, and in pain as well. There was a voice taunting her, begging for release, but instinct told her to keep it at bay.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Satoshi spoke, hugging Yume tight. He had an odd mix of fear, sadness, and pure anger in his voice. _No! It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. They were supposed to be gone, he and Dark, we didn't need to worry about this. This is what I've dreaded happening ever since Risa said she wanted children. This is what wasn't meant to happen to our daughter. I was so relieved to have a girl, and now she is forced to deal with the Hikari fate as well, no. No. This will not ruin another life again! This will not hurt my child!_

_I should have ended it back then…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party ended very early. Satoshi had gone outside and told everyone that due to Yume's sudden illness, (sudden stomach virus of some sort, they said) the party had to be canceled, and within about 20 minutes everyone was gone. Yume was still freaking out, with due cause. Ayame felt like everything was all her fault; Yume's problems, the party, everything.

After the party cleared out, and most of the stuff was cleaned up, Yume and Ayame were brought to the living room for a history lesson, among other things. Daisuke and Satoshi felt that they needed to know everything, and they did. Everything about their past, about Dark and Krad, and they needed to figure out just what went wrong with the curse, why their daughters had it when it had been a male thing in the past.

"I must say, Ayame, I am a little jealous," Emiko said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Mom, please," Daisuke didn't want her to start.

"What? It's true. When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a boy so I could become the great phantom thief Dark."

"Mom, you really aren't helping," Daisuke said sternly. He usually didn't use a tone like that with his sometimes-childish mother, but now was an exception. The current situation didn't allow Daisuke to have his normally dismissing demeanor with her.

Ayame and Yume sat at opposite ends of the sofa, and Risa was next to her daughter. Risa had her arm around Yume's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her distressed daughter—Yume had been sobbing earlier, though she had calmed down a bit while Daisuke told the tale of the past. Satoshi, ever the quiet one, had been filling in small parts from his side of the story and other little details Daisuke may have left out. Well, that is, until Daisuke hit a strange spot.

"One thing you girls will have to learn quickly is your trigger. Your trigger will start the transformation and force your bodies to change into your counterparts." Daisuke explained.

"It can be controlled to an extent, though not for long. You may be able to hold them off for a few minutes—just enough time for you to get out of sight. You don't want anyone to see you change, unless its one of us. Since we know it's not that bad, but you don't want anyone else to know about your…condition," Satoshi added.

"What exactly are the triggers?" Yume asked sheepishly.

"Love."

Yume and Ayame stared oddly at their fathers when both Daisuke and Satoshi spoke at the same time.

"Love?" Yume asked blankly, a million things running through her mind. _Love? LOVE? Then why did I change when I saw Dark? I don't love him…do I? Eww NO! He's technically my cousin! Gross! No way. No, this has to be some sort of nightmare or something._

"Yes, love. You know what I mean. I don't have to explain that one, do I?" Satoshi said quickly, realizing just what he may have exposed. He then noticed a strange look coming from his brother-in-law and hoped Daisuke wouldn't ask about anything right here in front of their family. Ayame and Yume blushed a little, and neither noticed the slight blush of embarrassment on either of their father's faces. (Well, Daisuke's was more of surprise, and Satoshi's was more of embarrassment from letting something like that slip.)

"So…that means whenever we see or think of the person we love we will change?" Ayame wanted a little more clarity here. "And we can change if we want to?"

"Though I can't see why I would want to…" Yume muttered.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," Daisuke said. "Be cautious of your triggers. Sometimes, if the emotion is strong enough, even thinking about them can make you change. Be careful with that."

After a few seconds of silence, it was Satoshi who spoke. "Perhaps you two should stay away from eachother for a few days, until we can get this situation figured out a little more."

"Daddy…that would be really hard. We have class together!"

"Ooh, and what about the fair tomorrow? Can we still go to that? We've been planning it for a while now," Ayame pouted.

"What about your triggers? If they are there too you have a great risk of changing, right? That wouldn't be good. We don't need a battle being fought there. Or anywhere for that matter. We just don't need you girls fighting at all." Riku piped in as she came back from the kitchen. She was carrying a small tray with a few glasses on it, one for everyone.

"Fighting?" Yume said quietly. "I still don't understand why we would fight and just why it would be so bad." Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard that weird laughter again, as if it was mocking her.

Satoshi took a deep breath. His daughter was rather dense at times, wasn't she? "Look, Krad was nearly impossible to control for me, and it will probably be harder for you for quite a few reasons. Krad and Dark have this endless battle going on, and there is no stopping them. Krad would do almost anything to kill Dark. He would probably let himself die if he knew he could come back again after destroying Dark."

"That's harsh. What do you mean 'come back', though?" Ayame asked.

"The way they just did. You know the story; I know Daisuke told them a lot. When we were 14 we both changed into the very same Dark and Krad you do now. The only difference is we were ready for it. We were trained and we expected the change—" Satoshi was cut off by Daisuke.

"Well, I was trained, I guess, but I sure wasn't ready for it!" Daisuke glared at his mother. They never told me about Dark. I had to find that out for myself. That day was one of the worst days of my childhood."

"Come on, Dad, it couldn't have been that bad. What did he do? Steal your girlfriend?" Ayame giggled at the though. Dark probably would do that too. Maybe it was good that he was a guy.

"No, he only won the heart of the girl I liked at the time," As he said this, Risa blushed a little and looked toward the floor. "Not only that but I felt rather rejected that day to begin with."

"Lets stop this talk of the past for now," Satoshi said, seeming slightly troubled by a distant memory. _That's right,_ he thought, _it's not a memory I enjoy, my first change. It was the day that made my life utter hell._

"So…can we still go to the fair? If we kept away from our triggers, would it be safe then?" Ayame asked, hoping that she and Yume could still go to the fair. They went every year together, and this was going to be the first year they were being allowed to go without their parents, though Ayame worried that that fact may soon change.

-What about you-know-who?- Dark asked, being nice for once and not saying Kohaku's name.

-He said he wouldn't be there this year, so I think it's safe for me.-

Daisuke and Satoshi exchanged slightly worried looks, as did the twins, but they were all thinking the same thing. The fathers nodded to eachother, and regardless of the worried mothers, the girls were free to go.

"If anything happens come home right away. Even if it means splitting up, got it? We can't have a battle there, and I don't want either of you getting hurt, and I don't want either of you hurting anyone else." Daisuke warned. It was risky, but he could trust the girls and he knew he could trust Dark to do that much. Krad on the other hand…Satoshi would have to deal with that half of the problem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after the family meeting, each went their separate way. Daisuke and Riku took Ayame home, where she stayed up late that night thinking about the day's happenings and trying _not_ to think of Kohaku. She didn't feel like changing again, not tonight.

Yume, on the other hand, was still confused and more than a little worried. She sat at the desk in her room writing in her diary what had happened, all the while the voice of her nightmare sat in the back of her mind taunting her, still begging to be let out. After deciding that the diary entry was futile, she laid her head in her arms on the desk and sobbed a little, her tears forming a small puddle beneath her. Krad felt stronger now, and Yume was scared. If what her dad said was true, he could probably get out anytime now, unless she stayed strong. But how was she supposed to be strong when everything she knew about herself seemed to come undone?

There was a soft knock at her door and she wiped the tears away from her eyes and said, "Come in." Satoshi entered, a solemn look on his face. He sat down on the bed and looked toward the floor for a second before eyeing his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have accepted his disappearance so easily back then. I truly thought he was gone."

"Is there anything we can do to make him go away?" Tears welled up in Yume's eyes again.

"Stop crying," Satoshi said as he wiped one of her tears away. "It won't help. Not much will, I'm afraid. The only thing I can tell you to do is to close your heart and hide your emotions. It's the only thing that helped me back then, and not much else will help you. If you feel him trying to get out, imagine chains holding him back, keep him as deep in your mind as you possibly can, and don't let him feel any weakness. Krad feeds on your emotions and feels them as strongly as you do. If he feels you being depressed or sad or weakened at all he will try to take advantage of it. Try not to feel any form of love." Yume looked at her father wide-eyed. "He hates that the most. He wants to make your life miserable by destroying everything you have come to cherish. If you open your heart and allow him to know what you love the most, he will try to take it away. I know this is going to be very hard for you, but it is the only thing that can help you."

He almost had tears in his eyes. Sadness, pain, all these normal things he had allowed himself to feel since Krad had been sealed took over, as they would any normal person. All these things that were normal for people to feel on a daily basis, things he had come to learn in the time since _he_ went away, all these things he was now telling his beloved daughter to shut out.

Satoshi was also starting to realize just why he was slightly happy that his only child, the heir to the Hikari name, had decided she didn't like art at an early age.

He left Yume alone after a few silent minutes and a 'goodnight', hoping she was strong enough to deal with the pain to come.

Yume sat awake for a long time that night, silently hoping the angelic demon she was holding would get easier to contain. If it didn't get any easier soon, she feared she would lose all control of herself…and her other self. Tears came down her face once again, regardless of how hard she tried to hold them back, and she quietly cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, kinda long chapter I think, but well worth it since ive taken SO long to get this one up. After graduation and vacation and finals and all that crap, I now have some time so hopefully I will get some more done soon. I have ideas of what is coming next, so no more writer's block for me right now!

Review if you wish, I know this one was rather weird. A little too serious too, I think. Next chapter will have our favorite boys in strange positions (and clothing), some embarrassing situations, and a lot of interesting occurrences.

Something else I plan to do: A who likes who chart. Something to clearly define a few relationships in this fic, because of the normal DNAngel nuttiness, and me it is sure to get weird.


	7. Fair Game

Haha! I update again!

So soon, amazingly too. I'm just glad that I have enough inspiration to write this much right now!

Review if you wish, I love getting comments on my fics! Love it or hate it, I wanna know! I really appreciate all comments I get

Anyway, here goes!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Fair Game

Ayame woke the next morning somewhere around 11 o'clock. This was unusual for her, but since she had trouble sleeping the previous night, it was expected. Her mother had not come up to wake her as she usually did because she knew her daughter would be restless.

Ayame stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before making a decision in her mind and sitting up and getting out of bed. She decided that today would be a good day and the fair would be fun and that nothing would go wrong. You can't have two utterly crappy days in a row, right? She hopped out of bed and made her way downstairs to get breakfast.

- - - - -

Meanwhile at the Hikari residence, Yume woke around 11 as well. It had taken her a great deal of time to fall asleep, and once asleep she had horrible dreams. She awoke tired, so she rolled over and fell asleep again.

This time when she awoke (around noon) she felt better rested and she forced herself out of bed. Her parents, too, had not woken her knowing she had trouble sleeping that night.

Yume decided she would try her best to control the evil force within her and that she would still allow herself to have fun at the fair that night.

- - - - -

The fair was run by their school, and it was something all the kids in the city looked forward to every year. You could say it was more of a carnival, as there were more than just tables with souvenirs. There were games where you could win stuffed animals and other trinkets, along with the main attraction: the rides. There was a small roller coaster that looked like a dragon that everyone loved, along with a ferris wheel, a carousel, and many other rides. There were snack stands selling cotton candy and popcorn. It was like a trip to the boardwalk, only smaller, cheaper, and closer.

Yume and Ayame decided it would be best just to meet at the fair instead of risking anything else happening during the day. Both girls stayed home for most of the day, quietly thinking to themselves. They did speak to each other once though, when they were deciding where to meet.

They met at 6:00 right outside the school as planned. Yume was wearing a black skirt that came just above her knees and a pale yellow tank top. Ayame was wearing her favorite pink camisole and jean shorts. Both were excited for the night's events. Both had no clue what they were in for.

They decided to play a few games, get a bite to eat, and then go on some rides. It was what they usually did. They started with one of those dart balloon games, then moved onto one of those watergun games. Neither had any luck with either of the games, but they were still having fun during their first fair they were allowed to go to alone.

However, they weren't really alone. Of course there were the people all around them, but their parents were there as well, lurking around and observing them. They normally wouldn't have done this, (or so they thought) but this was necessary. They wanted to make sure their girls were all right.

Risa and Riku were volunteering with the fair anyway, so they were helping out at one of the game stands. Daisuke and Satoshi on the other hand took a sneakier approach to watching their daughters. They were hiding in bushes near the game stands, keeping a close eye on the girls. Emiko wished to help out as well, and stayed with Daisuke for the earlier part of the night.

"This sort of feels like the old days, doesn't it Dai?" Emiko asked, smiling.

"Mmm, I guess it does," Daisuke answered, looking around the fair through his binoculars.

"This makes me feel ridiculous," Satoshi said coldly. "Not to mention I feel like a criminal."

"How appropriate," said an unfamiliar voice from behind, "You three are coming with me."

The three turned around to see a police officer there. The tall bulky man was one of the cops from fair security. Satoshi stood and sent the man an icy glare.

"May I ask what your name is, officer?" he asked. The man was clearly new at his job, and Satoshi was going to take full advantage of that.

"I am Kuzaki Watsuki," he pulled out a badge, "of fair security and this towns' police force!" The cop was surly full of himself. "Now who are you and why are you hiding here? You are clearly up to no good!" Satoshi smirked and folded his arms.

"Officer Kuzaki, is it? I will be sure to remember that. Now you will be sure to remember me as well, right? I am Commander Hikari Satoshi, your superior, and we are here making sure our daughters don't get into any trouble at their first fair alone, got it?" Satoshi was no longer in any form of a decent mood, and you could tell by the icy chill to his voice.

"C-c-commander Hikari, sir!" the man gulped, "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again! Please, return to your work!"

"You're right it won't. Carry on with your duties and leave us alone here to ours."

Daisuke and Emiko stared silently as this happened. Daisuke never realized how much power his friend had nowadays.

- - - -

Back inside the fair, Yume and Ayame were having the time of their life enjoying the unsupervised (or so they thought) fun of the fair. They had already played a lot of the games, and though neither had much luck, each held a small stuffed animal. Yume held a little green rabbit and Ayame had won a small orange bear. They had just decided to hit the rides next.

"So, what do you want to go on first?" Yume asked, unsure of what to ride. There were so many cool rides, and she wanted to go on them all.

"I don't know, how about the tilt-a-whirl?" Ayame suggested. That was one of her favorite rides.

"Sure!" Yume said, and the two girls ran off towards the tilt-a-whirl.

A while later, after the tilt-a-whirl, the gravitron, the scrambler, the funhouse, and most recently the roller coaster and the zipper, the girls were feeling a little green. Neither Ayame nor Yume had ever gone on one of the rides that goes upside-down, and the zipper was their first. They then decided to go on something more subtle next, since any more wild rides would probably make them sick. They decided on the ferris wheel.

The line wasn't too long, so it was a fairly short wait. Once they got up, they handed their tickets to the barker and climbed into one of the cars and sat down. The wheel started to turn slowly and their little car made its accent towards the sky.

"I love it here. Its like just by being here, any problems are left in the outside world and we don't have to care about anything here." Yume said. "And even though I can still hear _him_ there, its not that bad. I can tune him out easier here. I'm happy we still came."

"Yeah, me too! Man, if we could just stay in this place forever nothing would go wrong," Ayame replied as she turned to look out over the fair. "Hehe! They look like little ants or something down there!" Her face fell as she saw someone she recognized down below. "Hey, is that Hiroshi down there? Wasn't he going somewhere else with…?" She turned back to Yume. "Yume, what's wrong?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here!" She sunk down to the middle of the seat. "This is bad, this is _really_ bad!" She cringed as she hugged her chest.

"No way, you mean he's your trigger? Oh, crap! This is not good!" Ayame stared at her cousin wide-eyed and worried. "C'mon Yume, don't change! You can control this thing, don't let him out!"

"It's too late, I can't—!" Yume's voice stopped as the change took hold. Her hair grew lighter and longer and her eyes changed to a sharp golden color, and before Ayame knew it Krad was sitting in front of her. His large white wings seemed to cover the back of the car. Had she not been so scared, she may have giggled at his appearance, but she would save that laugh for a memory if she lived through this night. The man sitting before her wore a tight black skirt and a pale yellow tank top. Regardless of this, he refused to let it change his attitude this day.

"I'm afraid it's too late for your friend here. This body will be mine." The blonde man then got a strange glint in his eye. "Yours on the other hand," He stood and leaned over Ayame. He lifted her chin with his hand and it looked like he was about to kiss her regardless of which way she tried to turn her head.

Ayame didn't know what to do. So many things were telling her different courses of action, but only one voice in her head, one male voice, seemed right.

She tried to call out Dark's name, but it didn't work. The blonde man's lips had made contact with hers and she was unable to move. However, as luck would have it, Dark heard her silent cry and came to her rescue. He was waiting for her call.

The change happened sooner than before, almost instantly in fact. Dark took over control, and her body changed. So fast, even, that Krad hadn't realized it right away. He didn't realize the lips beneath him changed so slightly. He didn't notice that he had finished his kiss with Dark until he kicked him off. Krad fell to the other side, suddenly disgusted, though he wouldn't show it. Dark gave his enemy a confused look of disgust and spit to the side in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling of his counterpart's kiss.

"Well that's not very like you, Krad. I've never known you to feel any emotion. Or was this just a spur of the moment thing, wondering what you've been missing all these years?" Dark taunted. "I'm sorry, I don't like men. Although right now you don't look too manly.

Krad looked at his clothing, which was once again a little tight, and a little too girly for his tastes. "I could say the same for you, Dark."

Dark looked at his own apparel, tight jean shorts that were making him quite uncomfortable in the nether regions, and a tight top that showed off his muscles quite well.

"At least this looks good on me," Dark smirked.

"I've had it with this small talk," the blonde haired one spat. "Now it is time for you to die, Dark."

-Ayame, this is probably going to hurt. I'm sorry if you feel anything. I will try to protect you the best that I can.- Dark said to Ayame.

-I'll be fine- she replied. –Just try not to hurt Yume, ok?-

-I won't. If I get my way, I won't lay a finger on them.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, here it is! So soon to, I'm happy! If you liked it, let me know! If you hated it, let me know that too . If you have any crit, I'd like to hear it, so let me know how you liked this chapter.

Next chapter should be coming soon too, I'm chock full of ideas right now!

Ah, yes! Here is the 'who likes who' list I promised!

Ayame: Likes Kohaku, thought she does think Krad is sexy too. (She thinks he's an asshole though)

Yume: Crush on Hiroshi, though one with Dark is hinted often. She is confused about this, and will probably end up liking Dark a lot more than Hiroshi.

Dark: Every girl. No, really, he likes Ayame, but it's the same sibling-like love he held for Daisuke back in their time of thiefdom. He hasn't gotten the chance to meet many girls, but Yume is looking pretty good right now.

Krad: Does he even feel love? I don't know. Could be interesting though. I may end up having him actually come to care for someone, though I don't know who that could possibly be yet.


	8. Fair Battle

Whee! Inspiration is good! I just wish it didn't come RIGHT before I go to work XP

For my comments:

Kouseki Yume: I'd LOVE to put them in their sexy outfits, really I would! Though I don't think it's a matter of their luck . It's more like Krad's special ability or something. But my only quirk with that is how much of Dark you get to see in the anime. Every time you see Daisuke change, Dark was wearing Dai's clothes. It really irked me how Krad changed in ep 4.When Krad changed he got his own wings and clothes, but when Dark changes minutes later he is still in Daisuke's uniform. Why does Krad get his own outfit? Sexy, yes, but come on, you KNOW you would have loved to see him in Satoshi's school uniform . Really, I always found it weird and thought that they should keep the clothes their tamers were wearing. Even in the manga Dark keeps Dai's clothes on. (Though he does magically get a turtleneck under the uniform top…which somehow comes unbuttoned) I can't find Krad's transformations in the manga, but to my knowledge he does change his clothes magically (along with get his own wings), but for the sake of this fic it really isn't fair. You know you want to see Krad in girly clothes too! lol I'm still trying to decide which one would look girlier in a dress. XDDD

(this is just one of my irks with the series. Dark never gets a nifty transformation scene how Krad does. I wanna see Dark transform like that! XP )

Shikaido Yuki: Trust me they will get better clothing soon! I will find a way!

Devi-Seraphim: I dunno. Krad might just need a hug. Or maybe he just needs to get laid. Yeah, that's probably it. Damn sexual frustration, hes taking it out on his sexy counterpart who can get any girl he wants. XDDDD Hmm…you just gave me a very good idea…. He might just get to win once…

Here's Chapter 8!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: Fair Battle

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!"

- - -

BANG!

"Fireworks already?" Emiko said as she caught a glimpse of the flash of light in the sky.

"They were supposed to start at 9, its early then," Daisuke said, slightly confused.

"No, look!" Satoshi jumped up as he saw what really caused the light. One of the cars in the Ferris wheel was still shaking and it seemed to be broken open. There were a few screams coming from the area as well. Satoshi was pointing at the sky, however, at two winged beings ascending from the wheel, one black the other white. "Shit, it's them!"

"And it looks like Dark is trying to draw Krad away from the crowed. I knew he would," Daisuke said, distressed, though slightly relieved. He almost expected the two enemies to fight in the middle of the fair. He knew Krad probably tried, since it was his light that freed them from the ride car, but he also knew Krad had the upper hand. Dark wouldn't attack, not in a place like this, and deffinatly not knowing Yume was still there. Daisuke remembered a time long ago when he had told Dark to hold back his attacks when he knew he was hurting Satoshi, and Dark listened rather well. Knowing Yume was most likely feeling anything Krad felt, Dark wouldn't lay a finger on her. "Let's go."

- - - -

-Brace yourself, Ayame, you will feel his attacks. I can't keep them all from hurting you, so be ready. I'm telling you now, if I have to attack— -

-No! Dark, you can't attack! Yume's still there, I know she is! If you hurt him, you'll hurt her too, right? You can't hurt her!-

-Look, I may not have a choice! I don't want to, believe me, but I wont have a choice if he keeps attacking like this!-

Dark was clearly distressed. Krad was launching attacks directly at him and he was having a hard time dodging them while trying to get the fight away from the fair. It wasn't even just the fair Dark was worried about anymore; it was everyone. If he brought Krad towards the city, they would surly cause a commotion there, and there wasn't much choice of anywhere else to go. The bay would have to do.

Dark led the battle towards the water, still swiftly dodging the golden attacks coming from behind him.

"Why Dark, why don't you stick around? It's been so long since we've been able to play like this, hasn't it?" Krad taunted as one of his attacks hit its target's back. "Unless you've taken to being a coward now," he smirked.

Dark fell a little ways toward the ocean before he regained flight. Wiz was more shaken up than Dark though, being that it was he that took the bulk of the attack, which was the cause for Dark's slight fall.

"I'm no coward, Krad, I never was and never will be. Unlike you, I just happen to like keeping my tamer around!" Dark yelled. "As long as you have control over her, you don't even care if she likes you or what you are doing, that's no way to live."

"And you think its acceptable to live as someone else's shadow for generations? Feeding off their emotions and their lives? I know you still crave it as much as I do, Dark! You, too, want a vessel of your own instead of relying on another's life. We feel the same longing for life and death, the same wish for mortality—"

"Your wrong!" Dark cried, cutting off his enemy. "You and I are not the same, nor do we even wish for the same thing anymore. Don't assume that I still have those deluded dreams from so long ago. I don't care if I have to live as someone else's shadow anymore, Krad. Perhaps I do want my own freedom, but its not something I would kill for."

"Ha! Such silly words. Don't deny your own dreams, Dark. Now come and fight me like a man, you coward!" Krad sent another sharp bolt of light towards Dark, and unfortunately he wasn't expecting it as he should have and didn't move as fast as he could have. It skimmed his left arm, sending crimson blood dripping down his arm as he cringed in pain. Dark could feel Ayame's tears burning inside of him; surly she could feel it as much as he could. This was getting bad, and he knew he couldn't let it get any worse.

-I'm sorry Ayame…- Dark said quietly as he moved his hands together, or tried, as his left arm wasn't moving too well due to the mass of pain located near his shoulder. He created a violet surge of energy in which he aimed at the white angel before him. He heard Ayame cry out begging him to stop, knowing Yume would surly feel the pain as she had, but the bolt had already been released. Dark knew she would hate him for this, but it had to be done.

The bolt caught the cocky Krad off guard, hitting him in the chest. He had attempted to dodge it, but it proved futile, as he didn't move fast enough. It hit him in the chest, sending him backwards and knocking the breath out of him. As he gasped for breath, he fell to the dark water below him, losing control and letting Yume take over as they went under.

"Wait on shore, Wiz," Dark said emotionlessly, dismissing his familiar momentarily. As he released his wings he dove into the darkness beneath him, keeping his eyes open for the young girl who was surly knocked out. He found her quickly and brought her to the surface, hoping she was unhurt.

-Is she…?- Ayame started, but could not finish.

-No, luckily.-

-Luckily? LUCKILY? What were you thinking, attacking like that? You could have killed her like that!-

"He was caught off guard, he didn't expect me to attack. It wasn't a strong attack, but it did more damage than it should have because he didn't expect it.- Dark paused midway to shore and looked at Yume, realizing she wasn't breathing. Being the expert kisser he was, Dark locked his lips with hers and gave her some freaky magical CPR which really flipped Ayame out.

-Don't kiss her like that! She's my cousin!-

-Well, how else do you think I'm going to make her breath again? And don't remind me, I don't really feel like realizing that I'm actually related by blood to that creep now.-

Yume coughed and opened her eyes groggily. She wasn't quite lucid yet, which in a way, Dark was thankful for. The girl would probably have tried to kill him or something. He walked onto shore, drenched now, and still holding Yume.

-Wiz, lets go.-

The little rabbit "kyuu"ed and transformed, clinging to his masters back and flew off into the night sky.

Upon returning to the Niwa residence, Dark found a horribly worried family who had been waiting very impatiently for them to return and, after tending to Yume's needs, pressed him for details on the battle. While Dark retold the tale, Emiko tended to his wound and Ayame slowly found sleep deep within the solace of their minds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this chapter was a little darker than I had hoped…and took a lot longer too . ; Battle scenes, I'm finding, are rather difficult to write XP But it worked out in the end…

Next chapter will be laugh filled, I promise! Just think: PMS. Need I say more? That's all the hints you need.

Soon to come: Like said, PMS, soon another battle (perhaps 2 more chapters till then), occurrence of one freaky pairing, maybe more than one, and lots of laughs. I hope . ; it's going to be a darker story than I had planned, but when you have Krad going on a rampage every chance he gets, its sort of hard to do.

Other characters I plan to bring back: Kosuke, since I haven't even mentioned him, have I? o.0 Perhaps even Hiwatari…at least a mention of him. I don't know what I can do with him yet…(Hiwatari as in Satoshi's adoptive father) heh, chaos will ensue, I'm sure!


End file.
